


Getaway Car

by AZNKIM



Series: Karma Series [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZNKIM/pseuds/AZNKIM
Summary: PART 2. You used to work with the Avengers, until one day you decided to leave them all behind, including Steve who was the love of your life. You never expected to see any of them again. You never expected your lies to come to the surface, but then that’s exactly what ends up happening.A/N: Part 2 to Bed of Lies.





	Getaway Car

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Steve x Reader
> 
> Warning: Swearing
> 
> Summary: PART 2. You used to work with the Avengers, until one day you decided to leave them all behind, including Steve who was the love of your life. You never expected to see any of them again. You never expected your lies to come to the surface, but then that’s exactly what ends up happening.
> 
> A/N: Part 2 to Bed of Lies. 
> 
> I only own the plot.

**Steve’s POV**

There was no way I heard that right. There’s no way that I have a son that I didn’t know about. A son who was downstairs with my best friend, who had been through Hell and back. And there was just no way that the woman I was still madly, deeply, in-love with, hid this from me for 5 years.

“Look at what you did Y/N. You broke Captain America. Better not let the world see their perfect man crumble.” Tony spoke in his usual, arrogant tone.

“Shut up Tony. I don’t need your bullshit narrative right now.” Y/N’s replied back in a hardened voice, and with a very anxious look on her face.

“Can I meet him?” The words flew out of my mouth before I could even realize what I was asking. 

Y/N finally managed to meet my gaze again, looking like a million different scenarios were going through her mind, weighing the option of what I was asking. Even now, after all these years of being without her, I knew she was still my weakness, and now adding a Son into the mix… Who would no doubt break me down to less than nothing if anything ever happened to him, even if I didn’t get to know him. I prayed silently that I would get to. That Y/N would let you back in.

 

**Your POV**

You knew Steve would ask to meet him. There was no way Captain America would walk away from knowing his son. Which is why you spent years hiding him away carefully. There was also the fact that if anyone knew Captain America had a son, James would never be safe, and neither would Steve, but you guessed that was all about to change now.

“Are you asking to meet him as Captain America, or as his Father?” You asked carefully, not wanting to assume or push anything onto Steve. He had enough on his plate with the Avengers, let alone you walking back into his life out of no where, and with his son.

“What ever you think is best. I would love to be part of his life, but I know that may not be what is best for him. You know what this life brings… But know that I would do anything to protect him Y/N” Steve answered back softly. We were both treading carefully.

“Of course I know that Steve. You’re a good man. James has seen you on TV many times, he’ll recognize you as Captain America. Maybe we’ll just start there and see how it goes?” You tested the waters, hoping he would understand that you were only trying to make it easier for all 3 of you.

“Sounds like a great plan to me! Now lets hurry up and get this show on the road, I want to meet the little guy too you know.” Tony barked up in enthusiasm which broke Steve and I’s gaze on each other. You could feel yourself getting sucked back into him already, and it was dangerous. 

 

The 3 of you walked down to the lobby of the Avengers Tower, and you could feel the awkwardness increasing with every moment between you and Steve. The elevator ride couldn’t have seemed more long with you, Steve and Tony inside of it. When the doors opened, you couldn’t help the smile that creeped onto your face when James and The Winter Soldier came into view.

“Mom!” James’s voice called out to you as you ran towards them, with him leaping into your open arms.

“James, are you okay?” Your worried “Mom” voice asked as you hugged the most precious thing in your life.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Uncle Bucky said you had gotten hurt and that we needed to come get you.” James added. Normally you would have been irritated with Bucky for telling James you were hurt, but you were just glad he was alright.

You let got of James and stood face to face with the other James, the one you had named Steve’s and your son after. 

“Thank you for taking care of him Barnes. I don’t know what I would do without you.” You said gratefully as you hugged him, hearing Tony clear his throat at being left out. Still after all these years, he was still such a child.

“Sorry. How rude of me… James, I want you to meet…” You tried to say before James cut you off in excitement.

“Captain America!!! Mom! That's Captain America!”

You moved your gaze over to Steve, seeing his face instantly breakout in a smile at James’s reaction. You felt your heart flutter in response.

“Hi James. It’s really nice to meet you.” Steve said in his ‘Captain America’ voice as he bent down to James’s level to shake his hand. He was clearly trying to play it as cool as possible considering everything was happening at warp speed.

“This is so awesome! I didn’t know Mom had cool friends! Mom why didn’t you tell me you knew Captain America?” James turned back to ask you, letting go of Steve’s handshake. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Was all you could think of. What were you going to tell him? The truth? A lie? You opened your mouth to answer but Steve was faster.

“It’s because your mom knows I like to stay private when I’m not Captain America” Steve answered back, drawing James’s gaze back to him, who seemed happy with the answer. Thank god.

“You’re my favourite Avenger! I’ve made Mom take me to the museum so many times so I could see your uniform.” James told Steve excitedly.

It was true. You had been dragged to the museum more times than you would have liked, but he was your son, and that was his father… It was the closest you would let James to getting to know him. Until now.

“What am I? Chopped liver?!” Tony barked up in response. He had been silent until now, much to your surprise.

Steve and James laughed in unison at Tony, and James had never looked more like his father until this moment. Seeing them together, laughing together, bonding… You knew what you had to do.

“James. Honey. There’s something Captain America and I need to tell you.” Your voice shook as you made eye contact with Steve. Silently hoping he would understand what you were about to tell James.

“Yeah… Your Mom and I… Well…” Steve started to stutter, making James have a look of confusion while looking back and forth at both of you. 

“Captain America is your Dad. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.” You blurted out, trying to save Steve from his stuttering.

“Wait, what? Captain America is my Dad? NO WAY!” James jumped up in the air excitedly at the news, before jumping into Steve and knocking him off balance.

“Yeah Pal. I’m your Dad.” You watched Steve hug James in response. 

You felt your emotions creeping up on you, and suddenly, there were tears brimming your eyes.

“Congrats Y/N. You finally came clean” Bucky said quietly to you, watching the same scene with Steve and James.

“Come on little man. We have more Avengers to meet! Uncle Tony will lead the way.” Tony knelt down to James, who was still firmly attached to Steve.

“Okay! Let’s go!” James jumped back up at lightening speed, showing off his inherited strength from his father, before following Tony to the main elevator.

“Hey Buck. Uh. Do you mind if I get a minute alone with Y/N?” Steve asked as he stood back up, moving closer to you.

“No problem Steve. I’ll see you both upstairs.” Bucky replied quickly, patting his best friend on the back as he jogged to catch up with Tony and James.

“I guess you’re staying? I mean, is it too much to ask?” Steve asked you, his eyes begging as he looked into yours.

“Yeah. I guess I’ll be staying awhile” You replied in a light, airy tone before Steve reached out to grab your hand. 

This was it. You could either let this start again. You and him. Or you could be the one to pull away again and break both of your hearts. Again.

“Promise me he’ll stay safe Steve? That we’ll do everything we can to make sure he grows up happy and safe.” You pleaded softly with Steve, scared of the unknown before you. Scared to step back into the life you left to protect your Son.

“Of course Y/N. You and him will always be my first priority. I promise.” Steve comforted you before leaning down to kiss the top of your forehead. 

“Then let’s do this. Together.”


End file.
